Sorry For Being So Bad
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: "Mungkin kau bosan mendengar ini, tapi terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan permintaan maafku, terima kasih sudah memaafkanku. Terima kasih...karena kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya kau akan selalu punya tempat dihatiku."-Choi Siwon Wonkyu Oneshot


**Title : Sorry For Being So Bad**

**Author : kyuminjoong**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : I only own the story.**

**Warning : Shou-ai**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Disarankan baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagunya Baek Ji Young yang 'Average'. Ga punya lagunya? Download dulu gih sana #slapped (^o^)v**

**.**

**.**

**~~Happy Reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

**[2012/ 05/ 05, 20.58 KST]**

Langit di luar telah berubah menjadi hitam, jam di dinding menunjukan angka sembilan, Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan setia menunggu suaminya, Siwon, pulang—dan seharusnya dia sudah pulang tiga jam yang lalu. Matanya tidak beralih dari layar LCD TV di depannya, tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sang suami. Rasa khawatir menghinggapinya, apalagi di luar hujan sedang turun dengan deras.

'Kenapa dia belum pulang?'

Dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga, seorang _namja_ memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis—yang memang cocok untuk ditinggali berdua—itu dengan wajah lelahnya, dan Kyuhyun segera menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Sudah pulang? Apa _Hyung_ mau ku buatkan air hangat untuk mandi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan penuh perhatian, tangannya terulur hendak membantu sang suami untuk melepas jasnya. Tapi Siwon malah menepis tangannya dengan kasar, kemudian memasuki kamar tanpa menatap Kyuhyun sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap Siwon padanya. Ya, mereka memang telah menikah, tapi mereka menikah bukan atas dasar cinta. Mereka hanya dijodohkan.

Kyuhyun menyusul Siwon memasuki kamar, dilihatnya sepatu dan pakaian yang tadi dikenakan Siwon tercecer di lantai dan tempat tidur. Suara air yang keluar dari _shower_ terdengar dengan jelas, sepertinya Siwon sedang mandi.

Satu per satu Kyuhyun memunguti pakaian Siwon yang tercecer di lantai dan tempat tidur untuk kemudian dimasukan ke dalam mesin cuci, bukankah dia 'istri' yang baik? Seandainya saja Siwon juga berpikir begitu.

Berpikir mungkin Siwon merasa haus, Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur dan membuatkannya minuman. Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dengan segelas teh hangat di tangannya, tapi ternyata Siwon telah tertidur. Kyuhyun meletakan gelas yang dibawanya ke meja nakas, dirapikannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Siwon sebelum kemudian ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Selamat tidur," bisiknya di balik punggung Siwon.

**[2012/ 05/ 06, 07. 08 KST]**

Kyuhyun baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan—meski hanya sebuah roti panggang—untuknya dan Siwon ketika dilihatnya Siwon keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi.

"Sudah mau berangkat? Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, apa _Hyung_ tidak mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tapi seolah tidak mendengar apapun Siwon memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari rumah begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Sedang buru-buru ya? Baiklah, sepertinya hari ini aku harus sarapan sendiri lagi," ujar Kyuhyun, lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

**[2012/ 05/ 15, 13.02 KST]**

Hari itu Kyuhyun pergi bersama temannya, Changmin. Sebenarnya sejak Kyuhyun menikah dengan Siwon, dia jarang sekali keluar rumah, Kyuhyun takut Siwon tiba-tiba pulang dan dia tidak ada di rumah. Tapi selama ini Siwon selalu pulang malam, Kyuhyun pikir sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau dia pergi sebentar dengan temannya.

Tapi ternyata dia malah bertemu dengan Siwon di sebuah _cafe_. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menyapa Siwon sebentar.

"_Hyung_ sedang makan siang disini juga? Kebetulan sekali."

Tapi Kyuhyun lupa, kalau Siwon tidak suka Kyuhyun muncul di depan teman-temannya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi pada Siwon, seorang _namja_ berkebangsaan Cina bernama Zhoumi.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya dingin. Kyuhyun tersentak, harusnya dia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, tapi tetap saja dia kecewa. Siwon bahkan tak sudi mengenal Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang melihat temannya disakiti tentu tidak terima, dia hampir saja memaki Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya begitu erat, dan dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan suka jika dia memaki Siwon. Karena itu Changmin diam, tapi matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap Swion dengan kesal.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Sepertinya aku salah orang," ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu, tentu saja Changmin mengikutinya.

"Salah orang? Sayang sekali, padahal kalau kalian saling kenal _Oppa_ kan bisa mengenalkannya padaku. _Namja_ tadi tampan juga," kali ini seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang berbicara pada Siwon, _yeoja_ yang juga berkebangsaan Cina bernama Victoria.

Siwon meremas tangannya sendiri. Kemudan bangkit dari duduknya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, pergi dari tempat itu. Teman-temannya hanya bisa memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Sementara itu di luar Kyuhyun tengah berjalan dengan wajah lesu, dia mungkin akan menangis kalau sekarang tidak ada Changmin di sampingnya.

"_Hya, gwaenchanayo_? _Aish._ Harusnya tadi kau membiarkanku memaki orang itu. Beraninya dia bersikap seperti itu padamu."

"Ini memang salahku. Aku lupa kalau dia pernah memintaku untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya saat sedang berada di luar."

"_Mwo_? Apa-apaan itu? Jelas-jelas kalian sudah menikah, kenapa harus pura-pura tidak kenal. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan."

Mungkin Kyuhyun akan membela Siwon lagi, kalau tangannya tidak ditarik tiba-tiba oleh seseorang. Kyuhyun tersentak, tangannya terasa sakit karena ditarik begitu kencang, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa protes karena yang melakukannya adalah Siwon.

"_H-Hyung_, kau kenapa? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar, Siwon tak menghiraukannya dan terus menariknya pergi.

Tiba-tiba langkah Siwon terhenti, seseorang menahannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Changmin sedang mencengkram bahu suaminya.

"Changmin-ah, kau pulang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

Karena Kyuhyun sendiri sudah bilang seperti itu, Changmin tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi bersama Siwon, meskipun perasaannya tak enak. Lagipula biar bagiamana pun dia hanya seorang sahabat, sedangkan Siwon adalah suami Kyuhyun.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya, lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kyuhyun takut, tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Siwon marah, dan itu salahnya, begitu pikirnya.

Hanya sebentar saja mereka sampai di rumah. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah itu ke dalam rumah. Di tutupnya pintu rumah dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan pernah menegurku di depan teman-temanku!" Siwon berteriak pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Mianhae_," ujarnya lirih.

Tapi kata maaf dari Kyuhyun entah kenapa malah membuat Siwon semakin emosi.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah istriku! Aku tidak pernah sudi punya istri seorang _namja_ sepertimu. Dan jangan pernah menegurku dimana pun, anggap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Akan sangat MEMALUKAN kalau teman-temanku tahu aku menikahi seorang _namja_."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya saling meremas, hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dia tahu kalau Siwon tak pernah bisa menerimanya karena dia seorang _namja_, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka kalau Siwon bisa berkata sekasar itu padanya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membiarkan setetes airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Melihat Kyuhyun menangis, tak sedikit pun timbul niat di hati Siwon untuk menghapus airmata itu. Dia justru mendengus kesal.

"Menangis _eoh_? _Wae_? Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku? Apa kau berharap aku akan jatuh cinta padamu? Lupakan! Selamanya aku ini adalah _namja_ normal!"

Kyuhyun diam, dia tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Karena sebenarnya dia memang berharap begitu. Dia berharap Siwon bisa mencintainya.

Lagi-lagi Siwon mendengus. "Hh. Ini menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus menikahi seorang _gay_? Benar-benar menjijikan."

Cukup. Satu kata itu sudah cukup untuk benar-benar melukai hati seseorang hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Menjijikan. Bahkan Siwon sanggup memakai kata itu. Tidakkah Kyuhyun nampak begitu rendah dimatanya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum, atau mungkin lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai. Masih dengan airmata yang mengalir semakin deras Kyuhyun menatap Siwon.

"Apa Hyung pikir aku bahagia dengan hidupku?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada dingin dan datar, matanya menunjukan kalau dia sangat terluka.

Siwon terdiam, sedikit raut bingung terpancar di wajahnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan dingin. Tentu saja, karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu memasang topeng senyum di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa seperti orang gila, kemudian berteriak dengan penuh emosi.

"Hidup bersama orang yang setengah mati membenciku, APA AKU BISA BAHAGIA?!"

Hening. Siwon tak bisa membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menyedihkan, seperti orang yang putus asa dan frustasi. Dan itu semua karenanya.

Kyuhyun terus meracau, kadang tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, menertawai hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan karena cinta bodohnya.

"Aku juga ingin menjalani hidup yang normal, bahagia seperti orang lain. Tapi aku malah harus bertemu dengan _namja_ brengsek sepertimu! Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak luka yang kau berikan padaku! Aku terus menghibur diriku sendiri, mengatakan pada diri sendiri kalau di luar sana mungkin ada yang lebih menderita, karena itu aku tersenyum, agar aku tidak mengecewakan banyak orang. Tapi bagaimana luka ini bisa disebut biasa?! Bagaimana mungkin sakit ini hanya biasa?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU SAJA SEKALIAN?!"

Itu teriakan terakhir yang Kyuhyun berikan, karena setelah itu dia berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam dan berusaha mencerna semuanya.

Siwon bukan orang yang jahat, semua temannya akan bilang begitu. Dia _namja_ yang sopan dan terhormat, juga pintar dan supel. Tapi kini Siwon berpikir, apa dia telah berubah menjadi monster? Kenapa dia bisa begitu tega menyakiti Kyuhyun? Hanya karena orang tua mereka menjodohkan mereka? Itu bahkan bukan salah Kyuhyun. Kalau mau marah, harusnya dia marah pada orang tuanya.

Kalau bukan karena suara air yang tumpah dari langit dengan begitu tiba-tiba, Siwon mungkin akan tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya lebih lama lagi. Di luar hujan turun dengan sangat deras, dan Kyuhyun tak membawa payung. Ditambah emosinya juga masih labil, entah apa yang mungkin terjadi.

"_Aish_." Siwon menyambar payung yang memang sengaja disimpan di dekat pintu. Kemudian berlari keluar rumah dan menembus hujan untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

Rasa cemas menghinggapinya, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Siwon terus berlari di tengah hujan, seperti orang kebingungan menoleh kesana kemari, dan akhirnya dia menemukan Kyuhyun. Berjalan sendirian tanpa payung dan jaket tebal. Tubuh kurusnya tampak bergetar entah karena kedinginan atau karena dia belum berhenti menangis. Atau mungkin dua-duanya?

"_Hya_! Kau mau kemana? Cepat kembali ke rumah! Apa kau ingin _appa_ memarahiku karena membiarkanmu kehujanan dan sakit?" Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin Siwon ucapkan. Tapi entah kenapa hanya kata-kata jahat yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah, tanpa membalik tubuhnya dia tertawa miris.

'Kapan kau akan benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku _Hyung_? Kau tidak pernah benar-benar peduli padaku. Semua hanya karena orang tuamu.'

Kyuhyun melihat ke langit, gelap. Meski ini belum malam tapi langit tampak begitu suram. Mungkinkah langit bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Kemudian ditatapnya jalan yang lelang, orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk berkendara dihari hujan. Jarak pandang akan menipis karena kabut tipis dan titik air yang terus turun menyerang bumi.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya, menatap Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"_Hyung_ tenang saja. Setelah ini _Hyung_ tidak perlu takut lagi akan dimarahi karena aku. Tidak akan ada lagi manusia menjijikan yang membuat _Hyung_ malu."

"Apa?" Bukan Siwon tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dia mendengarnya dengan jelas, hanya saja tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sampai dia melihat sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang dan Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya malah berlari menghampiri mobil itu.

"_Andwae_!" Siwon berteriak kencang dan sekuat tenaga berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Tapi terlambat. Mobil itu lebih dulu menyambut tubuh Kyuhyun.

**BRAK**

**[2012/ 05/ 15, 15.00 KST]**

Siwon duduk di sebuah bangku di depan ruang gawat darurat sebuah rumah sakit, tubuhnya basah kuyup. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan matanya kosong. Tak lama seorang dokter datang menghampirirnya.

"Apa Anda keluarga pasien?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Pasien mengalami benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya, dia juga kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini keadaannya masih kritis. Tapi kami akan terus memantau keadaannya."

Dokter itu membungkuk pada Siwon kemudian kembali memasuki ruang gawat darurat tempatnya keluar tadi.

Siwon mematung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, dia terlalu terkejut. Dengan matanya sendiri dia melihat seseorang berniat bunuh diri karenanya. Karena dia, seseorang berniat mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Siwon-ah, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa masuk rumah sakit?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Siwon dengan panik, dialah nyonya Cho, di sampingnya sang suami ikut mendampingi. Siwon yang menelpon mereka. Tuan Cho menatap menantunya dengan miris. Siwon seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya Siwon juga masih _shock_. Siwon-ah, pulanglah, ganti bajumu itu. Jangan sampai kau juga sakit."

Siwon menuruti ucapan tuan Cho dan pergi dengan langkah gontai.

**[2012/ 05/ 15, 15.30 KST]**

Akhirnya Siwon sampai di rumah, hujan sudah berhenti, tapi masih menyisakan kabut tipis yang membuat suasana menjadi sendu. Dibukanya pintu rumah itu dengan perlahan, lalu sekejap bayangan Kyuhyun muncul. Menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah mau dia lihat.

"_Sudah pulang? Apa Hyung mau ku buatkan air hangat untuk mandi?"_

Siwon terdiam. Kemudian melangkah ke dapur, mungkin secangkir coklat panas akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi lagi-lagi bayangan Kyuhyun muncul.

"_Sudah mau berangkat? Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, apa Hyung tidak mau sarapan dulu?"_

Siwon mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya. Tapi bayangan yang sama kembali muncul di hadapannya. Seorang namja manis yang berbisik pelan di belakangnya setelah dengan sabar merapikan selimutnya.

"_Selamat tidur."_

Tanpa sadar Siwon meremas tangannya sendiri. Ada perasaan kesal yang membuncah di dadanya. Tapi pada siapa? Pada dirinya sendirikah?

Siwon berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu, lalu membuka lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Tapi matanya malah tertuju pada baju-baju Kyuhyun yang ukurannya memang lebih kecil dari miliknya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pakaian itu satu persatu, halus. Seperti hati Kyuhyun, yang baru saja dia hancurkan. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah buku kecil terselip di antara pakaian itu.

Karena merasa penasaran, Siwon mengambil buku itu. Rupanya sebuah _diary_ milik Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu Siwon membuka buku itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

_(2012/ 01/ 04)_

_Appa bilang dia akan menjodohkanku dengan anak dari Choi ahjussi. Setahuku Choi ahjussi teman Appa itu hanya punya satu anak laki-laki. Kalau tidak salah namanya Siwon, aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat aku masih kecil. Dia tampan, tapi dia kan namja. Kenapa Appa menjodohkanku dengan namja? Waktu ku tanya, Appa hanya bilang itu karena aku memang sudah dijodohkan dengan Siwon sejak masih di dalam perut Umma. Mereka pikir yang lahir adalah anak perempuan, tapi ternyata namja—aku. Sudah tahu begitu perjodohan konyol ini tetap saja dilakukan._

_(2011/ 07/ 08)_

_Hari ini Appa kembali mengenalkanku dengan Siwon. Omo~ dia terlihat seratus kali lebih tampan dibanding terkahir kali aku melihatnya. Jantungku bahkan berdebar sangat kencang saat harus berjabat tangan dengannya. Astaga, apa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang namja? Tapi kelihatannya Siwon tidak begitu menyukaiku._

_(2011/ 08/ 03)_

_Aku mungkin akan jadi orang egois, tapi aku tetap tidak menolak perjodohan ini. Padahal aku tahu kalau Siwon sangat tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ku pikir...mungkin aku bisa membuatnya mencintaiku suatu hari nanti. Appa dan ummaku juga menikah tanpa cinta, tapi toh akhirnya mereka saling mencintai._

_(2011/ 10/ 13)_

_Akhirnya, aku resmi menikah dengan Siwon. Orang tua kami membelikan kami sebuah rumah sederhana untuk kami tinggali berdua. Aku sangat bahagia. Tapi Siwon tidak. Sepertinya aku salah, dia bukannya tidak menyukaiku, tapi dia membenciku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mau bicara padaku, atau sekedar menatapku. Setiap hari dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang malam, ku rasa dia tidak suka berada di dekatku, makanya dia jadi jarang di rumah. Biarpun begitu, aku masih berusaha jadi istri yang baik untuknya. Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, dan sepertinya aku harus menyerah untuk itu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin dia menerimaku, mungkin sebagai teman? Hatiku sakit tiap kali dia tidak mengacuhkanku._

_(2012/ 04/ 13 )_

_Sudah enam bulan kami menikah, tapi Siwon masih belum berubah, dia masih saja bersikap dingin padaku. Pergi pagi, pulang malam, tidak mau bicara, bahkan sekarang aku merasa kalau dia jijik padaku. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalnya saat berada di luar. Tapi bodohnya aku, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Aku pernah berniat untuk menyerah, untuk bercerai dengannya. Tapi kemudian aku teringat pada appa dan umma, juga appa dan umma Siwon, mereka semua pasti kecewa jika kami bercerai. Akhirnya aku melupakan niat itu dan menguburnya dalam-dalam. Aku ini namja yang kuat, aku pasti bisa menjalani semua ini. Di luar sana mungkin ada yang menjalani hidup lebih buruk dariku. Mungkin._

Siwon menutup _diary_ itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

**[2012/ 07/ 03, 10.05 KST]**

Siwon membuka sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan hati-hati, ditatapnya seorang namja yang nampak seperti tertidur nyenyak di atas tempat tidurnya. Kalau bukan karena selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya, mungkin orang akan benar-benar mengira dia hanya tertidur. Wajahnya begitu pucat, membuatnya terlihat seperti patung porselen yang rapuh.

Siwon menatap namja itu dengan sendu. "Kyuhyun-ah, sampai kapan kau mau tidur hmm? Kau harus bangun. Setidaknya dengarkan permintaan maafku."

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, matanya masih saja terpejam dengan rapat.

"_Mianhae_. Aku mohon maafkan namja brengsek ini. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya," ujar Siwon lagi, meskipun dia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan menjawab. Siwon mengambil sebuah bangku lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Kau tahu? Rumah terasa sangat sepi karena tidak ada kau. Ku rasa aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau bangun nanti, ku harap kau masih mau menyambutku dengan senyumanmu yang manis saat aku pulang ke rumah. Aku janji akan membalas senyummu. Aku akan mengucapkan selamat tidur padamu setiap malam. Dan saat aku terbangun, aku akan menemanimu sarapan. Aku janji. Aku janji akan menjadi suami yang baik."

"Benarkah?" Akhirnya mulut itu terbuka juga, meski yang keluar hanya sebuah suara lirih, tapi Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

**[2012/ 07/ 10, 11. 04 KST]**

"Selamat datang di rumah!" Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mereka yang kini dipenuhi banyak balon dan pita-pita yang melintang, sebuah ucapan selamat datang ditulis dengan indah di atas sebuah kain panjang berwarna biru, warna kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa _Hyung_ yang menyiapkan semua ini?" ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"_Ne_. Apa kau suka?"

"_Ne. Neomu joha_."

Siwon tersenyum, menampakan sepasang lesung pipi di wajah tampannya. Dia menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa. "Tunggu disini." Kemudian pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah kue tart di tangannya.

"Tadaa~"

Kyuhyun menatap kue itu kagum, kue itu tampak sangat cantik—dengan tulisan '_welcome home'_ di atasnya—, dan rasanya sulit membayangkan kalau Siwon yang membuatnya.

"Ini juga..._Hyung_ yang buat?"

"_Geureom_! Yaah~ sebenarnya _umma_ juga ikut membantu."

Siwon mengambil sendok lalu mencungkil kue itu dan menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak," ujar Kyuhyun senang. Siwon ikut tersenyum melihatnya."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hmm?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun begitu intens, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. 'Apa mungkin Siwon _Hyung_...'

Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati, dan hal yang berikutnya terjadi menjawab pertanyaannya. Siwon benar-benar menciumnya, melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa diam dan menerima semua perlakuan Siwon, hingga tanpa sadar dia menangis. Membuat Siwon menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"_Uljima_. Apa aku membuatmu sedih lagi?" Siwon menghapus airmata Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"_Aniya_. Ini airmata bahagia. Aku bahagia...karena akhirnya _Hyung_ mau menerimaku."

Siwon terdiam, lagi-lagi ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Ini memang salahku. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk cepat menyadari, kalau sebenarnya, akulah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Siwon menarik napas panjang dan mulai bercerita. "Saat kau terbaring di rumah sakit, aku terus merasa...ada yang hilang dihidupku. Rasanya seperti ada lubang besar dihatiku. Aku merasa kosong. Saat itu aku sadar, kau sudah berhasil mencuri hatiku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, rasanya sulit untuk percaya kalau Siwon yang dulu begitu membencinya sekarang mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. "Benarkah? Benarkah _Hyung_...mencintaiku?"

"Em. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Siwon menjawab tanpa ragu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tidak mengalir.

"Ssh. Kenapa kau menangis lagi? Sejak kapan kau jadi namja yang cengeng _eoh_?" Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya.

"_Nado..nado saranghae, Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun disela tangsinya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "_Ara_."

Lama Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti menangis. Dilepasnya pelukan itu, kemudian dihapusnya sisa airmata di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau lelah? Kau kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Kita ke kamar saja ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Em." Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, tapi tiba-tiba Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya ala pengantin.

"_H-hyung_?"

"_Wae_? Aku tahu kau masih lemas, jadi biar aku menggendongmu ke kamar."

Kyuhyun diam dan tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyuhyun. Dibawanya tubuh ringan itu ke kamar, kemudian dibaringkannya Kyuhyun di kasur mereka, menyelimutinya seperti yang dulu Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun lama sebelum kemudian mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya.

"Selamat tidur."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap ia berdoa, 'Tuhan, jika ini mimpi. Ku mohon jangan bangunkan aku.'

**[2012/ 07/ 11, 07. 08 KST]**

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing, dia baru saja bangun tidur. Sepertinya kemarin dia terlalu banyak beraktivitas, makanya kepalanya jadi pusing. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya, tapi Siwon sudah tidak ada di tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar. Sepertinya Siwon sedang sibuk di dapur, karena Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara berisik dari sana.

"_Hyung_, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Siwon sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di atas panci kecil_._

"Membuat sarapan untuk kita."

"Memangnya _Hyung_ bisa masak?"

"Setidaknya kemampuan memasakku lebih baik darimu."

Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Kyuhyun yang tidak terima—meski dia akui dia memang tidak bisa memasak—menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tapi itu malah membuat Siwon menertawainya.

"Haha. Sudahlah, ayo duduk, kita sarapan bersama." Siwon menarik bangku untuk Kyuhyun. Kemudian meletakan sebuah mangkuk berisi sup krim ayam di depannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan makanan itu sebentar, 'tidak buruk', kemudian memakannya sesuap.

"_Eotte_?"

"Enak."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan setiap hari."

"Tidak bisa, itu kan tugas istri. _Hyung_ tenang saja, aku akan minta _umma_ mengajariku memasak supaya masakanku lebih bermutu."

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Diacaknya rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "_Araseo_."

Kyuhyun baru sadar, Siwon tidak memakai jasnya seperti biasa. "Kenapa _Hyung_ belum rapi? Apa hari ini _Hyung_ tidak kerja?"

"Em. Aku sudah minta izin untuk tidak kerja seminggu ini, karena aku ingin menjagamu."

"Padahal aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, apa kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku senang. Hanya saja...aku tidak mau _Hyung_ menyia-nyiakan pekerjaan _Hyung_ hanya karena aku."

"Hanya? Kyuhyun-ah, kau bukan 'hanya', kau sangat penting, jauh lebih penting daripada pekerjaan."

Kyuhyun tersentuh, Siwon benar-benar telah berubah, dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman? Kau butuh udara segar, kau sudah terlalu lama menghirup udara rumah sakit yang bau obat itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Mereka pun berjalan ke taman yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Sepanjang jalan Siwon terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Apa _Hyung_ tidak takut kalau teman _Hyung_ melihat kita seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukan wajahnya.

"_Ani_. Untuk apa takut? Aku bangga punya istri yang begitu manis dan perhatian sepertimu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya seketika, dan menatap Siwon bingung. 'Apa benar ini Siwon yang sama?' batinnya tak percaya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau menolongku?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu, aku akan melakukan apapun selama aku bisa."

Siwon berhenti berjalan, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Siwon memutar tubuh Kyuhyun hingga benar-benar menghadap wajahnya. Dipandangnya wajahnya Kyuhyun dengan serius, dan sebenarnya itu membuat Kyuhyun takut.

"Tolong lupakan semua yang ku katakan padamu dulu. Tolong lupakan Siwon jahat yang dulu hidup bersamamu. Dan tolong...jangan berhenti mencintaiku."

Lagi-lagi Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "_Araseo_. Aku akan melakukan semua yang _Hyung_ katakan."

Siwon balas tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "_Gomawo_."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut, tanpa sadar dia memijat pelipisnya. Siwon yang melihatnya menjadi cemas, akhirnya mereka beristirahat di sebuah bangku taman.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Siwon cemas.

"_Ne. Hyung_, bolehkah aku bersandar dibahumu?"

"_Geureom_. Mulai sekarang, selamanya bahu ini, _ani_, selamanya tubuh ini adalah milikmu. Kau boleh lakukan apapun sesukamu."

"_Gomawo_."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon, dan Siwon mengusap tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, terima kasih. Kau sudah banyak mengajariku tentang cinta," ujar Siwon.

"Memangnya apa yang ku ajarkan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau mengajariku bahwa cinta berarti mampu mengesampingkan perbedaan dan keangkuhan lewat rasa saling membutuhkan. Seperti itulah aku akan terus mencintaimu. Karena aku membutuhkanmu."

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar ucapan Siwon, senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu, _Hyung_. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku merasa sangat bahagia." Kyuhyun kembali merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, sakit. Tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan mulai terlelap di bahu Siwon.

Siwon yang tak lagi merasakan gerakan Kyuhyun mulai sedikit bingung. "Kyu? Apa kau tertidur?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Siwon mengernyit bingung. Diangkatnya kepala Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun memang memejamkan matanya. Tapi ini terlalu tenang, Siwon merasa sedikit cemas. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Lagi, dia mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dan bahkan menguncang tubuhnya pelan. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau membuka matanya. Perasaan Siwon semakin buruk, dengan panik dia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun.

**[2012/ 07/ 11, 08. 07 KST]**

"Ada pendarahan di otaknya. Maaf, harusnya kami lebih cepat menyadarinya. Dia sudah tidak tertolong."

Siwon mematung. Dia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dokter katakan padanya, tapi dia tetap tak mau percaya. Dengan langkah gontai Siwon menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring tanpa nyawa di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kyuhyun-ah...kenapa kau tidur lagi _eoh_? Kau ini benar-benar pemalas," Siwon berujar lirih dan tersenyum seperti orang gila. Diremasnya tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa dingin itu.

"Ayo bangun, apa kau tega membiarkanku sendirian lagi? Apa kau senang melihatku kesepian?"

Dan akhirnya Siwon menangis. Tetes demi tetes airmatanya jatuh di atas tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Ireona_..._ireona_..."

Kali ini, biarpun Siwon memintanya untuk bangun, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah membuka matanya.

**[2012/ 10/ 13]**

Siwon berjalan di atas sebuah bukit kecil yang sepi, tidak ada orang lain disana, hanya beberapa gundukan tanah yang tertutup rumput hijau yang dipotong rapi dan buket-buket bunga yang menghiasinya.

Siwon berhenti di depan sebuah pusara.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau bahagia? Ini hari peringatan pernikahan kita yang pertama, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau ada disini untuk merayakannya denganku."

Siwon meletakan sebuket bunga di atas pusara itu, berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kau bosan mendengar ini, tapi terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan permintaan maafku, terima kasih sudah memaafkanku. Terima kasih...karena kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya kau akan selalu punya tempat dihatiku."

**THE END**

A/B (Author's Bacot XD):

Gimana? Kerasa ga angst'a? Waktu itu saya bikin angst malah bikin orang cekikikan =,=  
Dan kali ini saya nekat bikin angst lagi, semoga yang ini bener2 angst. XD

Hueeeeeee~ siapa yang sedih nih mommy'a saya bikin mati? T_T

Gpp lah ya sekali-kali mati #ditendang

(^_^)v


End file.
